


听房

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: “啊！你他妈…”这个声音不属于他们俩中任何一个。尹净汉和崔胜澈慌乱地交换了一下眼神，被泪水打湿睫毛的垂耳兔湿漉漉，尹净汉突然玩心大起，索性直接带着人重重靠到墙上。两个房间之间共享的那一面墙。撞到墙上的声音不小，这样的公寓隔音很一般，那边的两个人肯定听到了。像是一场饶有兴致的对弈，就那么噙着局面，没人肯下下一步棋。





	听房

**Author's Note:**

> 合租四人间，设定都是大学生，尹净汉学的学前教育，崔胜澈学的有机化学，金珉奎体育保健与康复，全圆佑计算机网络技术。

LOFTER@沐浴球贩售中心

跟这两个大学后辈合租尹净汉本来是不想的，奈何比较近的只有这房子，这房子又太大，做二房东还能赚差价，正好补上他弄断洪知秀的那根弦。

那把贵的要死独一无二的古典吉他，琴弦只能手工制作。

崔胜澈还挺喜欢他俩，跟全圆佑玩同一款游戏，俩人半夜不睡在客厅地上坐着联机，为了不打扰房间里的人绷着嘴不讲话，把起夜的金珉奎吓了一跳。

“…哥，你们在干嘛”

眼镜反射屏幕上的蓝光，全圆佑操纵着手柄一脸严肃，崔胜澈急吼吼先开口:“嘘——!别吵到净汉…”

“哦……”

/  
他们很少四个人一起吃饭，今天晚上拼着点了炸鸡才用上那张餐桌，崔胜澈往塑料小盒里挤酱料，动作太大碰倒了饮料瓶，尹净汉趴下去捡，太热了，崔胜澈球赛回来就跑到浴室冲了个澡，短裤遮不住的小腿还滴着水。

他把饮料瓶扶起来，闭上眼亲了一口挺拔的肌肉。

/  
崔胜澈这一餐吃得心不在焉，尹净汉拖鞋趿拉着要穿不穿，汗津津的脚趾攀着他的小腿绕，咽下去的口味到底是原味还是蜂蜜的——

他不知道。

金珉奎自告奋勇要收拾正合他意，崔胜澈懒得做面子工程，拉着尹净汉回屋锁上了门。

最近实验室事多没时间好好亲近，今天这场球赛他上半场只跑了一会儿，身体修复肌肉分泌的睾酮刚好，加上食用炸鸡后大脑释放的大量安多酚——

他忙不迭脱着面前爱人的衬衫，尹净汉眼光盈盈地只是看着不说话，刚在别人眼皮底下作乱的脚又踩上他的。

崔胜澈突然想起上学期给附属幼儿园的小孩做演示实验，带火星的火柴伸进氧气瓶口，一下就着了。

 

尹净汉不喜欢太漫长的亲吻，崔胜澈偏偏喜欢这样，他没耐心再哄，直接抚上男人的硬挺上下套弄，听着崔胜澈隐忍的叫声把头趴到他肩窝，长长的拖音叫着胜澈啊。

胜澈啊，想抽一根。

“唔…好”

这个牌子的香蕉爆珠烟身细长果味香浓，闻着不呛，还是镂空爆珠甜烟嘴，尹净汉点上自己嘬了一口，不由分说地塞到崔胜澈嘴里。

“胜澈不喜欢甜甜的吗”

尹净汉越发起劲地逗崔胜澈，伸手去扣他后背，恶趣味地把两个人的乳尖贴在一起摩擦，崔胜澈不会抽又被刺激地叫出声，呛了一口但怕烟烫到尹净汉，只能任他搂得更紧，再从怀抱里费劲地抽出一只手去拿。

“净…”

那管细长又回到尹净汉嘴里的时候崔胜澈才咳出声，他皮肤白，红眼睛红耳尖看得尹净汉喜欢得紧，一声声的胜澈啊故意叫得更绵软些，结果被男人骨节分明的手捂住嘴，只能瞪着眼看他。

“尹净汉…你…嗯，你别那么大声…”

“唔…胜澈害怕吗”，尹净汉像是跟幼儿园小朋友讲话一样重复地叫着他全名的后两个字，语速放缓盯着他红红的兔子眼，湿润的晶莹在突然的静寂里一眨一眨。

好可爱。

“啊！你他妈…”

这个声音不属于他们俩中任何一个。

尹净汉和崔胜澈慌乱地交换了一下眼神，被泪水打湿睫毛的垂耳兔湿漉漉，尹净汉突然玩心大起，索性直接带着人重重靠到墙上。

两个房间之间共享的那一面墙。

撞到墙上的声音不小，这样的公寓隔音很一般，那边的两个人肯定听到了。

像是一场饶有兴致的对弈，就那么噙着局面，没人肯下下一步棋。

一分钟后那边挺不住，窸窸窣窣地动起来，尹净汉勾一勾嘴角，也贴到崔胜澈耳边用淋了蜂蜜的声音诱惑。

“胜澈啊——”

“…净、净汉、今天想从后面进去”

“啊!”，尹净汉是商量的语气，但是总喜欢在信息传达一半的时候就擅自执行，他把崔胜澈反身按到墙上，冷不丁地亲了一下湿湿的长睫毛。

“怎么哭了”，他好整以暇地笑笑，声量不但没有变小反而招摇起来，生怕那边听不到似的，手指沾了润滑剂细细地在不断收缩的褶皱边缘抹。

 

“你…你——别他、妈舔了金、金珉奎我操…你他妈…”，全圆佑不知道自己今天已经说了多少句脏话，可是膝下的男人一点都没有停止的意思，舌头裹着他的两颗小球糟糕极了地颠弄，腿长更好分开，全圆佑的膝盖被有劲的一双手掰开快要站不稳，只能把上身伏在墙面，右手抓住装饰灯伸出来的短杆。

头发再柔软到了那儿也是扎得慌，全圆佑没法控制自己扭动的姿势和哼叫的频率，更何况那条热软的小舌头早就侵袭到了更羞耻的位置，紧贴着褶皱打转儿，他腿间湿淋淋一片，兴奋的前端渗出前列腺液。

“哥、哥…你别抓那里，弄断了…呼，要赔钱……”，金珉奎终于起身不再折磨他，含着他的耳洞断断续续地说，眼眉挑起来，也注意到了那边的一声闷响。

“哥…嗯、小点声”

“胜澈哥他们那边…也…”，说这话的时候金珉奎竟然觉得自己脸颊发烫，有什么嘛，血气方刚的年纪又是周五晚上……

隔音不好总不能怪他们。

 

崔胜澈觉得自己的眼泪太热了，糊得整张脸又湿又痛，身后的人叼着烟开始动，撕开的避孕套包装在他嘴里咬着，囊袋拍击肉体的声音从来没这么响过，他好好锻炼过的臀肉是高耸的紧，此刻更是肌肉和精神一起绷着，被迫按成这样的姿势正好耳朵贴在墙面，像是故意谛听那侧隐秘又暴露的情事一样。

“嗯！珉奎啊…你…”，他听得到，当然听得到，另一边的人也是这样贴在墙面上吧，若不是尹净汉一下又一下嵌入的力气在提醒，崔胜澈真的会以为这面薄薄的墙在震动。

“崔胜澈…嗯…专心”，尹净汉突然叫了声全名，崔胜澈的精神这才算找回来，浓重的香蕉甜味弥漫在身周，尹净汉重重地吸了几口把烟摁灭，出汗的手猛地扇上爱人白皙过度的肌肤，大腿和臀部的交界处马上泛起红色，连巴掌印都清晰可见。

“胜澈听着那边又兴奋了吗…”，尹净汉很委屈似的裹着崔胜澈挺立的性器揉，指甲还坏心地刮了一下湿嗒嗒的马眼，瞪着眼很是无辜，“它在和我打招呼吗？”

“尹净汉…唔，拜托、啊！…这不是你的学生”，崔胜澈不喜欢尹净汉总一副哄小孩子的口气，他艰难地转头去亲他，如愿以偿地被回吻了个晕晕乎乎。

“唔嗯…净、净汉…不要…唔！”，他下身被捣弄得快站不住，被顶开的穴口一张一合，尹净汉故意停在里面不动了，马上要攀上高潮的小兔子气得张嘴咬人，尹净汉乖乖把手腕给他啃，刚被戳到敏感区的男人要把另一边还有人在听的事忘了个精光。

那间屋子里全圆佑被抽着腰强行抬起来，金珉奎的臂力能撑得超出他想象，这样危险的姿势也能坚持这么久，全圆佑又慌又觉得好爽，毫无抓手只能紧紧扯住胸口的人的衣领，地心引力让他无法抗拒地坐尽金珉奎的阴茎，尺寸可观的玩意儿在紧致的甬道里又胀大一圈，他终于没法再忍叫出声。

“唔！嗯…金珉奎、你…”

“动一动……”

金珉奎觉得自己要撑不住了，不是体力而是精神，他冷脸就拒人千里之外的哥哥现在面色酣红，鼻尖脸颊都沁着春意，漂亮的狐狸眼带点泪花，真是——

楚楚可怜。

“你以后…嗯、啊…不要在…胜澈哥”

“唔…嗯，嗯…胜澈哥他们在的时候”

“哥你别闹、你不觉得…呼”

“这样比较…刺激…”，金珉奎加大抽插的力度挺着腰，他力气这下真的快耗尽，身上的人闭紧了眼睛不回答，金珉奎觉得不满意，一下一下插到最里还要说胡话逗全圆佑。

“还是说…呼…哥你觉得、你觉得被别人看到更刺…激…”

“—啊！”这话还没说完全圆佑就没法自控地弓了腰吼出声，男人热热的硬物还楔在他身体里面，金珉奎的衬衣上被射了一片全圆佑的子孙。

“哥你到底…呵…还能不能行啊…”，金珉奎动也不是不动也不是，很是懊恼地埋怨怀里的瘦高男人，全圆佑羞得低了头，脑袋疲倦地靠到墙上，被泪水浸满的眼睛不想睁，听觉好像就被放大了些，“……那胜澈……香蕉”

“那胜澈…要不要吃我，嗯…我的、香蕉…”

金珉奎也听到了，他撑起身子气喘吁吁地抬起还没发泄的挺立，眼神温润得像等着喂食的大型犬。

“呜……哥…帮帮我…”

一道墙隔开两间房，尹净汉心满意足地摸着崔胜澈半长的刘海，忍住心中暴虐的欲望任着他吞吐不到底做到一半又抬起头说不要了，还是红红的眼睛看着真是委屈极了——

“可是胜澈自己说要吃的”，尹净汉又换上那套对付小朋友的嗓音和表情笑意盈盈，手却是不容置疑地把自己发泄过一次的性器塞到嫣红的小嘴里。

金珉奎最后交代给了自己的右手，没能得偿所愿，全圆佑太累了，最大限度的忍让是让金珉奎射到了他胸口，算是对自己没打招呼就弄脏弟弟衬衫的补偿。

/  
又一个周五，尹净汉趴在沙发上看房东留下的旧碟片，崔胜澈在导师那还没回来，金珉奎端了盘新洗的水果过来要一起看。

“净汉哥，吃香蕉吗？”


End file.
